


Demons Run When Dean Winchester Goes to War

by faded__rage



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded__rage/pseuds/faded__rage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy, and Rory accidentally land in Dean Winchester's bedroom.  While accompanying the boys on a hunt, Sam is taken by Crowley, and Dean and Cas are put on a warpath.  Joined by their new allies, they must journey to Hell and back, and not in a figurative sense, to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Run When Dean Winchester Goes to War

**Obviously, this is a crossover between Supernatural and Doctor Who. There is no particular time this takes place. For the sake of the story, Rory has, at this point, died a few times. Castiel is a full-on angel and friend of the Winchesters, and Dean has the Mark of Cain. THERE IS NO DESTIEL OR WINCEST OR SABRIEL OR ANY OF THAT. If there are any other relationships besides Rory and Amy, it will probably be with original characters. It wasn’t beta read, but I did my best to pick out any errors. Let it rip with the comments. This is my first crack at this type of thing, so please critique away.**

____________________________________________________________________________

“Doctor, this is _not_ the beach,” hissed Amelia Pond, who recovered from the surprise quickly. After all, the Doctor had a penchant to land somewhere entirely else than where they had agreed and scare up an adventure. Behind her, Rory groaned in disappointment and alarm.

“Yes, Pond, something about the situation does not quite say “beach”,” the Doctor quietly replied, who, due to the gun pointed at him and his companions, had his arms up the air. “I’m the Doctor, and you are not wearing any pants,” he said to their captor.

“Ya, well, that's what happens when a freakin’ _box_ materializes in my room in the middle of the night. Didn’t exactly have time to make myself decent,” growled the man who was holding them at gunpoint. “Sam! We got intruders!” he yelled into the hallway. Almost immediately, a very tall man materialized in the doorway.

“You test them?”

“No, sorry, I'm too busy making sure they don’t freaking  _kill me_ ,” the man grumbled unhappily. The tall man-Sam, the other guy had called him-disappeared and returned with a knife, a canteen of water, and what appeared to be a cleaning agent.

“Right,” quipped the Doctor, eyeing the knife nervously, “This is clearly all just a big misunderstanding, so if you don’t mind, we’ll just be going-”

“Hold up there Bow Tie, you guys ain’t going anywhere. I’ll be damned if you leave without me knowing how,” stated the yet-to-be-named, armed, frightening looking man, who moved to block the entrance of the TARDIS. _Doctor_ , Amy thought, _what have you gotten us into._

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean had been in the middle of a nightmare when the whirring noise woke him up. One moment, he was back in hell, confronted by faceless souls he had tortured, the next, watching a blue police box appear in his bedroom.He moved swiftly, grabbing his gun from its hiding spot and pointing it at the door as it opened and three laughing people spilled out, their faces quickly falling as they took in their surroundings. They saw Dean, then the gun, and the man who was wearing a simply ridiculous bow tie slowly put his hands up. The redhead whispered something to Bow Tie, who responded in an equally quiet tone, and the nervous looking man behind them groaned.

“I’m the Doctor, and you are not wearing any pants,” said Bow Tie.

 _Awesome, foreigners,_  groaned Dean internally. Out loud, he said “Ya, well, thats what happens when a freakin’ _box_ materializes in my room in the middle of the night. Didn’t exactly have time to make myself decent. Sam! We got intruders!” Sam quickly appeared in the doorway.

“You test them?” he asked, taking in the incredibly weird view of his brother holding three people at gunpoint in no pants.

“No, sorry, I'm too busy making sure they don’t freaking  _kill me_ ,” Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the needed supplies. When he returned, the man in the bow tie attempted to get him and his friends out of there after spotting the knife Sam had brought with him.

“Right, this is clearly all just a big misunderstanding, so if you don’t mind, we’ll just be going-” the bow tie man nervously spouted.

“Hold up there Bow Tie, you guys ain’t going anywhere. You managed to find out location and get past our warding. I’ll be damned if you leave without me knowing how,” Dean blocked them from leaving.

“So,” Sam said, “Who wants to go first?” To his surprise, the quiet, nervous looking man spoke up.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt her.” He started walking towards Sam.

“Rory!” the redhead exclaimed, latching onto his arm. “Don’t be daft!” The man, Rory, simply looked at her lovingly before shaking her off him.

“Do what you may,” he said bravely but nervously. In rapid succession, cleaning detergent then water hit him, and a knife quickly slashed his forearm.

“You’re clear, now the others,” Sam said. Since Rory wasn’t any sort of monster that he could tell, he felt the rest of his companions would be clean too, a suspicion that he shortly con

firmed.

“All right, so you’re not monsters. But that still; how the hell did you get in here?” Dean asked, slightly more relaxed knowing that demons or angels had not found a way past the warding, but still kept his weapon pointed at them.

“I’ll make you a deal. You put the gun down, we tell you how we got in,” said the redhead. Dean nodded, and slowly lowered his gun. He sat on his bed, gun beside him, his hand never truly leaving it. He was curious, sure, but still cautious. “I’m Amy, and this is the Doctor and Rory,” she said, pointing to the other men. “We came here in the TARDIS, which is his” she pointed to the Doctor “spaceship. We truly didn’t mean to intrude, so it would be reeallly bloody nice if you would LET US LEAVE.” Her voice raised toward the end of her speech.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Right. Spaceship.” he snorted derisively. More likely, some crappy angel had sent these guys. Although, if this was supposed to be an attack, they clearly had chosen the wrong team. “Cas,” Dean called, earning him some looks from the kooks who had no right to look at him like he was crazy, especially after going on about freaking _spaceships_.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel appeared on the bed next to Dean. Amy and Rory jumped at his unexpected arrival, while the Doctor merely looked surprised and intrigued. Dean opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Castiel frowned at the Doctor. “You are not of this world.” he stated. Dean moved for his gun again but Cas shook his at him. “He is not a monster, Dean. He and his companions truly wish no ill towards you and Sam. They are all good people. I see it in their souls.”

Sam, noticing how cramped Dean’s room suddenly was, decided to move this party to the main room.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Amy and Rory breathed sighs of relief. Whatever this Cas was, he at least knew that they didn’t mean for all this to happen. The Doctor, however, in typical Doctor fashion, approached Cas. The Doctor, once situated in the much larger main area, whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the newcomer, but the results were inconclusive.

“Magnificent! I have never encountered another creature like you!” he exclaimed, perhaps a bit too happy to encounter the unknown. “So, out with it then. What planet are you from?” Cas wrinkled his brow.

“I do not understand,” he said.

“Well, clearly, you’re not human, and I would love to know what you are,” the Doctor said.

“Oh. I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.” Cas said. “An angel?” Amy sputtered. “Aliens, sure, but there aren’t such things as angels.”

“I assure you, I am an angel. I am from the front lines of Heaven, and a warrior of God,” Castiel said, a very serious look in his eyes.

“Jesus Christ,” groaned Rory.

“No, I am Castiel.”

Dean started laughing uproariously at this exchange, and Sam gave a chuckle as well. “Cas, man, we really gotta work on that,” Dean said, still giving in to little fits of laughter. “He really is an angel though. Saved my ass more than a couple of times. Demons are real, too. Along with witches, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, djinns, sirens, tulpas, hell hounds, and a crapload of other things. Hell, even the apocalypse almost happened. Stopped that, though. You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

Sam snorted. “Jeez, Dean, don’t hold back.”

"Hey man, can't blame me for wanting some sort of thanks," Dean shrugged.

The Doctor perked up and chimed in. “Amy, Rory, and I have stopped the world from ending a couple of times. Aliens, though, not supernatural creatures. Daleks, cybermen, that type of thing." 

A serious look came over Dean. “Maybe you can help us out with something then…” Everyone gathered around the table, and Dean explained the specifics of the hunt.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, you’re reading this note. Cool. This happens to be my first swing at facfic (I know, amazing for a first try). I hate to ask, but a spot of feedback would be nice. Anyways, next chapter, we get some pretty fun action, and the Doctor and company go on a hunt. Let's just say things get a little... hairy ;) I’ll update quickly, seeing as I’ll be looking for any excuse to not do schoolwork.**

 

 


End file.
